Luke Dunphy's School Smut
by aquarius1402
Summary: Luke Dunphy seems to develop a habit of getting turned on by boys at his school Explixit MxM Don't like Don't read! I suck at summaries :-) Update: Non- explicit Non-con and violence warning in effect
1. chapter 1

Luke was gay. This wasn't a problem for him. I mean, sure, he was still closeted to most and his dad was a stumbling block, but he was happy. The only problem was that Luke had never considered any sexual desires for boys he was in school with. Not until 4th period Wednesday anyway.

Games. The changing rooms. A minefield for gays at the best of times, but when you happen to change in the same room as the Senior Swim team, there are problems. Especially when the captain of the swim team is Lukas Hughes. 6'1" of brunette hunk, strong jawline, washboard abs, v-line to die for, and a small happy trail leading down to a package that often looked three sizes too big for the skimpy Speedo hiding it. He always caught Luke's eye, and today was no exception. Only this time, Luke realised, he was actually turned on by Lukas.

"Shit!" Luke thought. "I can't let him see me like this!"

Luke decided his best option was to just wait him out. But he kept on hanging around, as if he was waiting for Luke. After 20 minutes, Luke's boner was still raging in his sweaty gym shorts, and Lukas had just come out of the shower, talking to Dan Austin, another of the swim team.

"... and her tits just jiggled as I slammed her pussy!" Dan said, talking about his girlfriend, Daisy.

"Dude, you're so lucky! Anna won't even put out!" Lukas said, not realising Luke was still there. Dan laughed and gave Lukas a shove. This quickly degraded into a scuffle, and eventually Dan accidentally pulled Lukas' towel from around his waist, giving Luke more than an eyeful of Lukas' soft cock.

"Shit, sorry man!" Dan said. He quickly gathered his things and left, leaving Lukas alone with Luke.

"What are you looking at?" Lukas asked Luke. He seemed both proud and embarrassed by the fact that the freshman was staring at his cock. In fact, the pride had really gotten to him, as his 7' soft cock was now semi hard and 10' long.

"Ummmm," Luke said, his brain slowly melting to mush as he continued to stare "You have a nice cock"

"The fuck did you just say??" Lukas asked. The stud was now fully hard, at an impressive 12 inches long.

"You have a nice cock??" Luke repeated, his eyes never once leaving the monster meat in front of him.

"Well if you think it's so nice, then touch it" said Lukas

"W-w-what??" Luke stammered. He thought this couldn't get any worse.

He was wrong. Lukas slowly started to walk towards him, giant cock swinging between his legs, and Luke slowly retreated until he felt something hit the back of his knees. The bench. Momentum carried Luke over and he felt his ass hit the wooden top. Lukas kept walking towards him, until the mushroom head of his cock was inches from Luke's face.

"I said fucking touch it. Are you dumb or something??" Lukas snarled.

"But I'm-"

"You're what Dunphy?? Straight?? I've seen the way you look at me, and Rory and Jack. Not to mention the problem in your shorts." Lukas chuckled at the latter, his cock swelling slightly from the fact he had turned Luke on this much.

Luke sighed, he knew he had been caught. As he breathed out, Lukas trembled from the wave of hot air passing over his cut cock. The tremble turned to a groan of pleasure soon after, as Luke reached out and stroked the cock, base to tip. He spat on his hand and began to lube up the shaft until it was glistening with saliva. He then began to slowly pump up and down, twisting his hand and flicking his wrist in order to squeeze the head.

Throughout this, Lukas had released a series of breathy moans, with the occasional guttural, primal wail leaving his lips every time Luke squeezed his knob. As much as he was enjoying this, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Luke's hot mouth around his leaking cock and facefuck him so hard his jaw would feel like it was on fire.

"Okay, stop jacking me off and open wide, bitch." Lukas said.

Luke knew what was coming, and he happily obliged. He pulled his hands off Lukas' member, squeezing the head one last time as he did so, elicting a howl of pleasure from the swimmer. He then opened his mouth, tentatively stuck his tongue out and grazed it over the thick head of the shaft. He didn't dislike the taste, and decided to speed things up. He took the whole head of Lukas' fat cock in his mouth and sucked. He expected to be in control of the blowjob. Lukas had other ideas.

"That's it, be a good cockwhore and give me what I want," Lukas grinned. He slowly began to grip Luke's curly hair in his left hand, and hold Luke's chin in his right.

Luke nearly choked on the head of Lukas' cock as he felt his head hit the wall behing him. The next thing he knew, two strong hands were holding his head in place as he felt Lukas pull his cock out of his mouth.

"Open wide, Luke Dum-Fuck" Lukas sneered. Luke was too shocked to react; this served to piss Lukas off even more. He spat down on Luke, "I said open fucking wide!"

Luke felt Lukas' spit hit him on the right cheek. He felt humiliated, submissive and powerless. He loved it. Slowly, he opened his mouth wide, and looked up at his dominator with big brown eyes.

"Tongue out" Lukas commanded. Luke complied, only to feel Lukas' right hand leave his left cheek. Lukas grabbed the base of his cock and slapped Luke across the face with the end of his engorged meat. Lukas then proceeded to thrust his hips forward, shoving 6 inches of his cock straight down Luke's throat. Luke choked and spluttered, trying to push Lukas' strong hips back. However, this seemed to encourage the jock.

"Yeah, gag for it, whore!" Lukas moaned, as 8 inches of his cock forced its way down Luke's throat. He settled into a brutal rhythm, with his Egg sized balls slapping against Luke's chin. After several thrusts, Lukas buried his entire cock in Luke's mouth, feeling the boy's soft lips against his hairless crotch (purposely trimmed for aerodynamics). He held this position for at least a minute, and his cock was forming a visible lump in the Dunphy boy's throat.

Luke spluttered and choked on the dick lodged deep in his throat, but did not push away. When Lukas pulled out, Luke gasped for air as tears filled his eyes.

"Strip." came the command from Lukas, and Luke simply agreed, pulling off his sweat stained top, and removing his trainers and shorts, leaving him in a tenting pair of orange briefs.

"Lose the briefs." Lukas barked. Luke slowly removed the precum stained briefs to show the stud his uncut 8 inch cock. A very nice size, but nothing compared to Lukas' 12 incher.

Lukas' next move shocked Luke. He turned around to show Luke a muscular, perfectly round bubble butt, with a few freckles scattered across the pale skin. Lukas then guided Luke's cock between his ass cheeks, so that it was lying lengthways against Lukas' tight hole. Lukas then began to slowly grind his perfect ass against Luke's precum slick cock. This sent Luke over the edge, and with a loud moan of the swim captain's name, shot his load all over Lukas' back, some even landing in his hair. The ferocity of Luke's orgasm left him slimped against the cool wall of the changing rooms.

Lukas chuckled, "Wow, a cockwhore and a one pump chump," he smirked, "since you've cum already, you can clean me up first of all, and then I'm going to cover your face with cum."

With that, Lukas turned around once again, and motioned for Luke to start. Luke eagerly began slurping up his own cum of the hunk's back, starting from the shoulders and working his way down. As he reached the tailbone, Luke felt Lukas' hands grip his head once again. "Spread my ass cheeks, Dunphy" Lukas order. Luke did as he was told, and spread the muscular glutes to reveal a quivering pucker, pink and moist. "Eat me out bitch." cams the next order. Luke felt his head being pulled towards the round ass in front of him, and he just leaned in and began lapping at the hole. Lukas began properly moaning at this point, and let go of Luke's head to start stroking his cock.

It was at this point that Dan walked back in to collect his phone that he had left behind. When he saw his team captain with a freshman's face buried in his ass and Lukas stroking his big cock, Dan just decided to go with it. Lukas beckoned him over, and Dan stalked over, stripping as he went. His shirt, chinos and yellow boxer-briefs hit the floor alongside his shoes to reveal a six-pack and a rock hard 9 inch cock. Despite the fact Dan had a girlfriend, he was famously the best cocksucker on the team, and got to work immediately, deepthroating all 12 inches of Lukas' aching cock expertly. Lukas was a moaning mess by now, and after a few more sucks of his cock by Dan he was on the edge. Luke's tongue slipping inside his tight hole sent him over the edge, and he fired ten ropes of jizz down Dan's throat. Dan just sat back and swallowed. Once Lukas was spent, and collapsed in a sweating heap on the floor, Dan turned his attention to Luke, and shoved is hard cock into the Dunphy boy's vacant throat. Dan violently thrust into Luke's mouth for at least five minutes, when he pulled out and began jerking furiously over Luke's face. Luke closed his eyes and waited; soon enough, he heard a long guttural moan and felt twelve creamy ropes of hot cum land on his face.

Dan collapsed next to Lukas, breathing hard. Luke slipped down between the two swimmers, and tried to process everything that had just happened. Luke began to idly play with Dan's semi hard cock to his left, and carressed Lukas' hard chest to his right.

After a while, Lukas stood up and said "Meet me back here tomorrow. I have some friends I'd like to introduce you to. Be here at 4pm sharp."

With that Lukas and Dan dressed and left the changing rooms with Luke sat on the floor, naked with a sore throat and dry cum on his face.

And this was only the start.

 **Let me know what you think of this first chapter, and if you want another one.**

 **As this story is going to be fully Luke/MOC, let me know if you want me to write a chapter pairing you with Luke. PM me on** **the Fanfic app**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Swim Team**

Luke sat nervously waiting for 4.00 to roll around, butterflies in his stomach. He was both scared and excited by Lukas' demand; not being one to disappoint, Luke was there by 3.45, waiting for Lukas and his 'friends'.

As the clock in the hall struck four, Luke heard the door swing open, and in walked the Swim Team- all six of them. Lukas and Dan lead the way, with Rory O'Donoghue, Jack Wyatt, Alex Davis and Billy Taylor in tow. The six athletes stood looking at their new toy, each of them eying Luke's ass.

"You know why you're hear, Dunphy," Lukas said, " and lucky for you, Alex over hear subs too". He gestured over at Alex, who smiled kindly at Luke. He was by far the shortest of the bunch, with short, dirty blonde hair styled very precisely, chisled features and big plump lips. Perfect for sucking cock, Luke thought.

" Maybe even luckier for you, we all top," Jack said, licking his lips hungrily. Jack was slightly shorter than Lukas, but still at least 5"10' tall, and built as if he had been sculpted out of clay by some Italian renaissance artist. Deep blue eyes set into a tan face, sharp nose and jaw, and a quiff of bleach blonde hair. His lack of shirt showed his lithe pecs and abs off, as well as his toned arms. His voice was deep and controlling, and Luke could tell he wasnotthe gentle sort in the bedroom. Jack continued, " Today, you are going to, along with Alex, be our bitch. You can try to stop us, but if you're as big of a slut as Lukas says you are, then that shouldn't be an issue." Luke could see Jack's boner through his pastel blue shorts, and it lookedverybig. Bigger than Lukas.

The next to speak was Rory, a tanned sophomore who Luke had Calculus with. It wouldn't surprise Luke if the brunette had some gay in him, and Luke had often found himself beating off to that baby-faced beauty time and again. Rory snarled, " Me and Dan will be fucking Alex. The others can do what they want with you. Understood?"; Luke nodded, afraid to say no, but wanting to say yes.

Billy was the last to speak, and his low voice nearly made Luke audibly moan ( Luke could see Alex's pupils dilate with lust the moment Billy talked, and he couldn't blame him), and the tallest of them all stood at 6"3', with shaggy brown hair and a cruel angular face. To Luke's surprise, he spoke softly. He said, "Luke, neither me, Lukas nor Jack are bottoms, so you are going to be taking the fucking today. Is that Ok?" he asked sincerely.

Luke was surprised by the sincerity in Billy's voice, and, after a few seconds, Luke looked at Billy with lustful eyes and nodded

Lukas smiled, "Excellent. Then let's begin."

Lukas made the first move, peeling off his skin tight blue workout top to fully reveal his abs and pecs, and began to make out with the already shirtless Jack. Luke felt his cock twitch at the sight, and was pretty sure Alex was trying not to cum in his too-small mini shorts. Soon after, Rory removed his tee, to show his less defined chest, but toned none the less. As he did so, he pulled Alex towards his chest, the shorter boy removing the polo that covered his lithe form in the process. Alex moaned needily, and then attacked Rory's left nipple with his mouth.

Meanwhile, Dan and Billy were in the middle of an intense makeout, each hiking the other's clothing over their heads. Dan ran his hands over Billy"s chest; Billy grabbed Dan's ass and squeezed it between his hands, causing Dan to moan into the kiss.

In the middle of all of this, Lukas noticed Luke sat there, fully dressed, unsure of what to do. Lukas walked over to Alex, grabbed him by the hair, yanking him off Rory's nipples, and threw him on the floor in front of Luke. "You know what to do", he said. Alex nodded, and turned to Luke. "Stand up".

Luke obliged, and wondered what Lukas had meant. He felt Alex's warm hands on his soft skin, each touch more erotic than the last. Alex grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled it off, marvelling at the Dunphy boy's athleticism. Alex instantly attatched his lips to Luke, nibbling and sucking until he left marks. He worked his way down from the neck to the abs, making sure every ab was coated in saliva, before following Luke's happy trail down to his shorts. Alex then grabbed Luke's shorts in his mouth and pulled them down with his teeth, revealing Luke's decision not to wear underwear. Instead, Alex was hit on the face by Luke's 8 inch cock, leaving a trail of precum on Alex's cheek. As Alex engulfed his cock in his mouth, Luke heard a deep moan escape someone's mouth. Whilst Alex bobbed on his cock, Luke looked over and saw Rory and Dan both on their knees in front of Lukas and Billy respectively. Luke eyed Billy"s 10 inch cock sliding in and out of Dan's throat, and knew he wanted that dick. He saw Rory gag on Lukas' massive cock, and Luke could tell that Rory wasn't all as dominant as he tried to make out.

As all this was happening, Jack had removed his shorts and boxer-briefs, and was walking over to a distracted Luke, his 13 inch cock in tow. As he reached the Dunphy boy, he grabbed his hair roughly with one hand, pushing him down to the bench, and his cock with the other. He then, like Lukas before him, started to slap a startled Luke across the face with his huge meat. After a few slaps, Luke managed to catch the huge dick in his mouth, and began to suck on the cut head of Jack's cock. Jack let out a deep moan and began to thrust violently into Luke's mouth. Alex stopped sucking on Luke's cock, and sat next to him on the bench. He then pulled Jack's cock out of Luke's mouth and started to lick it all over. Luke copied his movements, and soon the two were making out, Jack's cock between their hungry mouths.

"Oh yeah whores, gag on my huge meat!" Jack groaned, not noticing that Rory had slipped behind him and was slowly peeling his ass cheeks apart, revealing a shaved, pink pucker.

Rory licked at Jack's hole.

The next few moments were a blur for Luke, as he felt Jack pull his cock from his mouth, and watched as he stalked over to Rory, who had blood running down the side of his face from where Jack had punched him.

Jack pinned Rory's shoulders down, and started brutally thrusting into his mouth, choking the boy with his huge cock. He spat, " You fucking love this, don't you?? You always want cock in every one of your pathetic holes. Get me a marker!" he yelled.Lukas through him the pen from his rucksack, and threw it at Luke.

"Write 'Entrance Only' on his ass. Now!" Jack snarled. Luke walked over to Rory in a daze, and waited as Billy and Lukas lifted his legs up, exposing his taut ass and suspiciously loose looking asshole.

Luke wrote the words on the firm globes, then looked at Rory's 7 inch cock, pulsing and leaking pre-cum.

 _He likes this. Holy fuck he likes having a huge cock down his throat. I wonder..._

Luke sank a finger into Rory's hole, hearing a muffled moan vibrate through Jack's cock. This made Luke's mind up. He lined his dick up with Rory's heat and pushed in.


End file.
